As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,343,045; 1,489,048; 3,158,872; and 3,885,248, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse specialized sportswear constructions for various specific activities and uses.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, none of these constructions address or provide the protection needed by a weight lifter.
One of the most important exercises in weight lifting is the squat. This exercise involves lifting and lowering several hundred pounds of weights, with weights on a metal bar which rests directly on the shoulders. This contact and the constant movement involved can cause painful bruises, blisters, rashes, callouses, and blood blisters on both the neck, back and shoulders of a weight lifter. In addition, there are numerous other weight lifting exercises which bring the metal bar directly and/or repeatedly into contact with the weight lifter's chest.
Obviously there has been a longstanding need for a protective article of clothing for weight lifters that would eliminate these injuries. The development of such a construction is the stated purpose and objective of the present invention.